Herein, related art is described to facilitate understanding of the invention. Related art labeled “prior art”, if any, is admitted prior art; related art not labeled “prior art” is not admitted prior art.
USB displays, i.e., displays that can display video received over a USB (“Universal Serial Bus”) connection can be used in many situations where there is no available dedicated video connection, e.g., VGA (“Video Graphics Adapter), DVI (“Digital Visual Interface”), etc. For example, some portable computers have built-in displays, but no external video port; in that case, a USB port can be used to provide a connection to a display that can be larger and more readable than the built-in display. For another example, a user might want to extend the view of an existing display by adding a second display to a computer that only has one dedicated video port. In general, it would be desirable to reduce the number of dedicated ports in favor of more flexible USB ports.
Content providers for HD-DVD and Blu-ray media can set an Image Constraint Token (ICT) flag that will only output full-resolution digital signals using a digital HDCP (High-bandwidth Digital Copy Protection) connection. USB 2.0 has no mechanism for providing HDCP and there is no plan to add one for USB 3.0. Accordingly, the USB Implementers Forum is reportedly working on a USB standard that provides for handling HDCP content.